An undercover is provided on a lower part of a front body of a vehicle, that is to say, below an engine room. Therefore, air, which flows under the vehicle, flows along the undercover when the vehicle travels, thereby improving aerodynamic performance.
However, it is required to perform maintenance on various devices such as an engine arranged in the engine room of the vehicle from below. For example, in replacement of engine oil and replacement of an oil filter, an operator performs various pieces of operation on the engine in a state in which the vehicle is lifted up.
Therefore, a plurality of working openings are provided on a conventional undercover on positions corresponding to various pieces of maintenance operation, and such openings are closed by a cover when not being used. Each patent document discloses such a vehicle undercover. The undercover of the vehicle disclosed in patent document 1 is such that the opening is provided on a part thereof and a cap to close the opening so as to be freely opened is integrally formed by providing a thin portion for a hinge on one side of the opening. A sound isolation undercover of a vehicle of patent document 2 is such that an access hole is provided and a lid to block the access hole is attached by a screw and a nut. A front end structure of a vehicle of patent document 3 is such that a discharge opening is provided behind a radiator on an undercover and a guide flap is provided.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H04-084088
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S54-036251
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-072394